Mass Effect: A Beautiful Day
by ManwitaPlan
Summary: How did Shepard, a simple colony kid grow up to become the greatest hero the galaxy has ever know. A retelling of the Mass Effect Trilogy, including the controversial ending plus some. Will Shepard stop the Reapers, was it all an illusion? Lets find out!


**Hello everyone just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic, so I'm very excited to get this bad boy started. This is going to be my attempt at covering the entire Mass Effect Trilogy. Just gotta say that all characters, events, and planets from Bioware all belong to Bioware. All original characters and events belong to me. Warning there is some swearing towards the end of the chapter.**

**And now that all the legal crap is out of the way, lets get this going**.

**Mass Effect: A Beautiful Day**

Mindoir

July 21st 2170

Everything was perfect. It was a nice comfortable breeze out. There was not a single cloud in the sky. The incredible sunset ran for miles across the rolling plains that Mindoir possessed. The seventeen year old John Shepard could not have asked for a better day to have a first date with the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Sara Christiansen. Long dark hair that flowed down her shoulders, incredible cyan eyes that had the look of an ocean, and the most calming and serene personality of anyone that he had ever met. She was kind, funny, charming and thoughtful. He had met her in an environmental studies class they both took. He was assigned as her partner and through this they got to know each other better.

_I hope this goes well._

That's all he could think about today.

_What if I screw up, or she doesn't like me, or something bad happens._

He wanted to make sure that this first date went well. He was so nervous he didn't even realize that he had driven right past her house. Shepard turned around parking in front of the Christiansen Home. It was a grey boxlike building that the Alliance provided for all of those who were brave enough to fly to another planet and start a new life there.

_All right, here we go._

He got out, nervously walking up to the front door, activating the bell on the doors lock pad. He heard a small chime, and some movement in the house before the door opened. He was greeted by Sara, whose face perked into a smile when she saw him. He didn't really understand what made him so attractive. He was just an average kid with medium length dark brown hair, and green eyes. He wasn't big or very muscular, just average size for any sixteen year old. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with jeans, and a leather jacket, yet nothing extraordinary. These questions continued to rage on in his head, as for a few moments he forgot where he was. Shepard continued to stand there not saying anything, trying to figure out what made him worthy of such a great girl.

"John?"

Shepard snapped back to reality, Sara interrupting his thoughts.

"John, are you okay?" Sara asked, wondering why her date had been staring into space for so long.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I'm…uh….um just thinking about where we're gonna go." Shepard replied, nervous that Sara wouldn't believe him.

"Oh, great so where are we going?"

_Sweet she bought it_

"We'll first I was thinking that we could go see a movie, actually I'm pretty sure that new movie Blasto Part Two is still in theaters."

"I haven't seen that one yet, it looks really cool from the commercials."

Shepard started smiling, he couldn't help himself it sounded as if this night actually had a chance to turn out really well.

"Alright, so lets get going."

Sara agreed, stepping out of her house moving closer to Shepard. She turned briefly in order to close the door.

"Okay, I'm all set. Let's get going."

Shepard and Sara walked down the steps leading to her door. Both we're walking at a steady pace to his car. He couldn't help thinking about what he would do if he messed up, or just as terrifying, what if this date went well?

_If everything goes well what do I do? Do I kiss her, do I ask her out on a second date, do I wait. What if she wants to be my girlfriend? How will I know? Will she tell me? Am I supposed to figure it out? But what if I do the wrong thing? Would she tell her friends? Would she keep it quiet?_

_No, stop thinking like this. Just relax, have fun, come on John, just enjoy tonight everything will work out for the best._

Sorting out his thoughts, Shepard took a deep breath. Reaching into his pockets he pulled out a small gray little box. It was his cruisers activator chip. Pressing the smaller blue button on the chip, the cruiser opened up.

Climbing in, Shepard pressed the larger red button on the chip, the cruiser purring to life. As Sara buckled up her harness Shepard snuck another quick peek at her. He couldn't help but focus on her, the way she made the most menial tasks look important, he cared so much about every little thing she did.

"Ready?"

"Yup." Sara replied to Shepard's question

The cruiser floated upwards for a few seconds before zooming forward, leaving a faint blue trail of light behind it. Flying through the air, Shepard could see the sunset in the distance. The mix of red, yellows, and faint blues made a picture perfect setting to what he hoped would be a memorable night. After a few minutes of flying through the air, they arrived at the theatre. Shepard scanned the parking are for a spot, hoping to find a place that was close.

"Do you see anywhere we can park?"

"Uh yeah I think over there is open."

Shepard looked to where Sara was pointing, pulling in and shutting down the cruiser. They both climbed out of the vehicle, eagerly anticipating Blasto Part 2. The whole way in Shepard would tell Sara about all of his favorite scenes and lines from the movie. He even showed her his impression of Zylar, Blasto's on the edge Volus partner.

A few hours later, after the movie had finished Sara and Shepard came walking out of the theatre.

"Remember, remember the part when Blasto floated in through that window that shot those two guards?" Shepard asked Sara giggling with joy.

"Yeah, and then he said…"

"This one politely apologizes." They both said at the same time, bursting with laughter.

"Oh, my god that movie was amazing, I think it might have been better than the first one!"

"I think so, it was definitely a lot funnier than the last one." Shepard replied to Sara

As they got back into the cruiser, Shepard was prepared to bring Sara back home, but…

_I can bring her back home, or I can make sure that this is night that she remembers._

"Hey Sara, I'm kinda hungry, you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure, where do you want to go?"

"I'm thinking Joey's Dinner."

"Sounds great, lets go!"

A few minutes later Sara and Shepard arrived at Joey's Dinner. They climbed into a corner booth looking at the electronic menu that was sitting in front of them. Scrolling through the different options they eventually decided with Shepard choosing a classic cheeseburger and Sara picking a medium order of fries. After locking in their orders, Shepard looked out the window at the small farming town they lived in. It was about ten thirty and the dark sky made the town look so peaceful. Out in the distance he could see some light flashes in the distance.

_Hmmm must be those heat flashes again._

"John."

Shepard snapped back to Sara.

_Man she is pretty, the way she curls her hair really accentuating her face. Those dimples, her adorable little dimples and her eyes. Oh my god her eyes, they look like the ocean, I could get lost forever in them…_

"Why do you keep staring?" Sara giggled a little whilst asking.

Shepard developed a slightly panicked look on his face before quickly grabbing the glass of water in front of him and gulping quickly. As he put it back down Sara asked again.

"John, why do you keep staring?" giggling a little louder than the first time.

"Oh no, reason. I'm just…I dunno…I guess I." Shepard really struggled on what to say, he really liked this girl, but he didn't want to freak her out.

_Shit what do I say, just don't be weird, just don't be weird._

"I ummmmm."

As he was trying to come up with a reason for his odd behavior he noticed that the water in his glass started moving.

"What the..?"

"What, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, I just um…thought that the water in my glass was…you know nevermind."

"Uh huh, well you still never answered my question."

"Oh yeah well the answer to that is…"

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

A larger explosion ripped through the dinner throwing tables, chairs and all manners of silverware all around. Shepard was thrown from his booth landing a few feet away near the counter.

As he tried to open his eyes he could hear this intense ringing in his ear. He mustered up the strength to open them, taking in the sights around him. The explosion had ripped through the diner, destroying the middle section.

_What the FUCK is going on, what the hell just happened._

Shepard looked around eventually focusing on the newly created gaping hole in the center of the diner.

_Wait it looks like this explosion came from the outside in. What is going on?_

He attempted to stand up but he couldn't. There was too much pain in his legs for them to support him.

_Fuck, damn it, shit, all right come on come on come on get up, just get up_

He gave it another try with much more success. He started looking around to get a better view; you couldn't recognize the diner anymore. The clean modest building with wide-open windows overlooking a bright, quaint little town was gone, replaced by what looked like a bombed out bunker in a war-zone. He started walking towards the hole when he heard small noise. Looking around he saw Sara under some rubble near where they'd been sitting. He rushed over to her as fast as he could, kneeling right next to her.

"Sara, oh my god, are you all right?"

"John." She whispered, he could tell she could barely breathe. "I'm scared, I don't want to die, I really don't."

Tears started swelling in Shepard's eyes, he could barely hold back his emotions. He knew what was probably going to happen; yet he didn't want to believe it.

_No, no, no, this isn't fair, this cant be happening._

Sara was still laboring with her breathing; tears were running down her face. Shepard was shaking his head. Looking into his eyes she smiled before she stopped breathing. Shepard closed his eyes.

_It's not fair; I've wanted to be with her for three years, why now. Why does this crap have to happen now?_

He heard shouting outside, moving quickly behind the counter. Looking over he could see what looked like soldiers in helmets yelling and screaming at colonists. One of the soldiers took off his helmet turning to where Shepard was.

_Batarians? What the hell are they doing her, and what do they want with us?_

Shepard took another peek over the counter; this time two Batarians were looking where he was. He ducked back down again quickly. He could partly hear what they were saying.

"No I'm positive that I saw something moving over there in that building."

"Fine go check it out."

The Batarian started moving towards Shepard. Shepard knew that he had to move, and move quickly. He looked around spotting a door leading to the kitchen right near where he was hiding. He would have to make a run for it.

_Alright, three, two, one…GO._

Shepard bolted towards the door, the auto opener really benefiting him in this situation. Running through the kitchen he could hear screaming behind him.

"We've got a runner!"

Bullets were whizzing past his head, he could see them bouncing off of surfaces in front of him. Passing through the back door of the diner he could really see the extent of the damage. These Batarians were torching everything that they could see. Buildings were either on fire or completely destroyed.

_Gotta get home, gotta get home._

All Shepard could think about was getting home; he would be safe there. He started heading in that direction, being careful not to be seen. Moving from building to building, avoiding the Batarians gaze. Nearing the edge of town the Batarians had set up a road block.

_Gotta find another way out of here_

Shepard slowly started crawling towards a small forest close to the town; inching closer he could feel sweat beading down his face. Moving closer hoping that the Batarians wouldn't see him.

_Only a few more feet, only a few more feet._

Crawling into the cover of the trees, Shepard stood up carefully looking around his pounding in his chest. Looking down at his ripped shirt for the first time he noticed that he was bleeding. He was breathing heavy, struggling to move. Looking around he figured out which direction he needed to go to get home. Struggling to walk at a consistent pace the pain was intense. Everything hurt, everything felt like it was burning. Every time he would hear the leaves crunching under he would panic, what if the Batarians heard him?

An hour later he arrived at his home, or what was left of it. He could see from a distance that his house had been destroyed.

_No, this can't be right, I must be at the wrong house, that's it I'm at the wrong house._

Yet he wasn't. It was his home. The smoking burned out ruin was once a place where had lived, where he grew up. Where he had his birthdays and Christmas, and Halloweens. It was all gone, all of it. He ran to it as quick as he could. The front of the house was gone, and there was a lot of damage on the inside.

"MOM, MOM!"

"DAAAD, DAAAAD!"

Tears were running down his face, walking around the ruins of his former house Shepard was calling out in desperation more than anything else. In the back of his mind he knew that his parents were gone. Everyone was gone. Collapsing on the ground, not knowing what to do he laid down closing his eyes. Part of him hoping that he would never wake up, he wanted to die, yet another part of him wanted to kill every single one of the Batarians, they all deserve to die. He hated them all. The last thing he thought before he fell asleep was of his parents, and some of his favorite times with them.

"Hey, kid wake up"

He heard a gruff voice through the dark. He didn't know who is was but it didn't sound Batarian. Opening his eyes he saw the face of an Alliance soldier looking down at him.

The Alliance had arrived.

"Come on kid we're getting you out of here."

He helped Shepard stand up, leading him to a waiting shuttle. Shepard hoped in, and then sat at the nearest seat next to a window. Leaning against and looking out the window, his eyelids became heavier as the last things he heard before drifting off again was talk of a catastrophe on another colony, Yandoa.

**Well I hope you guys have enjoyed this, please review everybody. Next chapter will either be Elysium, N7 Training or the begining of Mass Effect, I haven't decided yet. Well everybody enjoy your day. :)**


End file.
